Fearless
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Songfic with Rosalie and Emmett, the song is Fearless. Its just a little bit of Emmett and Rosalie fluff. Please check it out and review! AH


**Fearless - Taylor Swift**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rainedThere's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the carAnd you know I wanna ask you to dance right thereIn the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the church, it was raining very lightly and the street was dark and wet, glowing. Emmett began to lead Rosalie towards his massive Jeep, but she was looking almost, longingly, at the pavement.

"Dance with me Emmett?" she asked him, as they walked closer to the Jeep.

"In middle of the parking lot, Rosalie?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you knowI'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up nowBut you're just so cool, run your hands through your hairAbsent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Emmett drove the Jeep quickly down the dirt road that would lead to their home. Rosalie sat beside him, smiling, so happy to just be with him.

Emmett then began to run his hands through his hair, making Rosalie long for him even more, not she really noticed.

"I love you, Emmett."

"Love you too, Rosalie."

_And I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless_

They had no idea how it gets better than this. Emmett parked his Jeep and toke Rosalie's hand, dragging her headfirst out of the Jeep. Into the steadily pouring rain, and just like she wanted, began to dance with her.

With Rosalie in her wedding dress.

Fearless.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of roadIn this one horse town, I wanna stay right hereIn this passenger seat, you put your eyes on meIn this moment, now capture it, remember it_

Soaked and back in the Jeep the two of them took off, though this time driving much slower. They didn't want to leave their home, they grew up here and loved the small town.

Emmett couldn't stop watching his lovely, beautiful bride, he was going to always remember this one moment, it was always going to be in his memory.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless_

The Jeep stopped again and Emmett pulled Rosalie out again, and they danced again in the middle of a parking lot. Only they were now at the airport, happy and ready to spend the rest of their forever together.

Rosalie still in her wedding dress.

Fearless.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorwayMy hands shake, I'm not usually this wayBut you pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'It's fearless_

**5 Months Later**

They stood together in the doorway, ready for news that would change their lives for the rest of their forever. Rosalie's hands were shaking, unusual for her, for either of them.

"Positive," said the doctor.

Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her, flawless and prefect.

Fearless.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless_

It couldn't get any better, they were so happy.

Emmett dragged Rosalie out of the hospital and into the parking lot, then like so long ago, they danced.

Rosalie remembered how not long ago they had done this, Emmett in a tuxedo and Rosalie in her wedding dress.

Fearless.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Rain poured down on them and Emmett kissed Rosalie lightly, happy to be with her. Their couldn't be anymore better.

He dragged her once again, only into the middle of the parking lot, and they danced again. As if they were in their best clothes again.

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rosalie."

Fearless.


End file.
